


Congratulations

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [308]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, fellow archaeologists Stiles and Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/12/19: "mosaic, hike, show"





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/12/19: "mosaic, hike, show"

Stiles's colleague Derek had declared the fragment of mosaic spelled out the name of an ancient Roman crossroads devil.

That meant Stiles now owed his colleague a beer, or a golden latte, whatever Derek was drinking these days, for being correct.

Stiles's claim the name was a fertility god's he'd known all along was wrong but he'd hoped would get him somewhere with Derek. Somewhere closer together, with fewer clothes, far from archaeological excavations.

Deciding to make a show of acknowledging Derek's correct interpretation, Stiles hurried the short hike to Derek's tent where he offered his colleague his warmest congratulations.


End file.
